All In
by coolchic79260
Summary: *Prequel to Sister Rivalry* Find out how Kirsten got Romantically involved with Christian and follow her career from ECW to Raw to Smackdown. Christian/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey Guys This is the Story my Readers wanted to see the most so here it is :D :D_

_Christian Muse: I love you guys! :D :D :D_

_AJ, Cena, and Edge Musi: We hate you Jay!_

_Christian Muse: You're Just Jealous because the readers like me better :D_

_AJ, Cena and Edge Musi: Are not!_

_Me: Well Enjoy guys :D :D_

Chapter 1

"Welcome to ECW Kirsten." Said Tiffany as Kirsten McCool walked in her office

"Thank you Tiffany." Said Kirsten as she sat down "So since there are only three Diva's on the ECW Roster what am I going to be doing?"

"Well I'll put you in a Rivalry with Natalya." Said Tiffany "Starting tonight you're in a three on three tag match you'll be teaming up with Tommy Dreamer and Christian to take on Natalya Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith."

"I think I can handle that." Said Kirsten

"Alright if you have any questions just let me know ok." Said Tiffany

"Alright thank you Tiffany." Said Kirsten as she left and went to the Diva's locker room and saw some of the Smackdown Diva's in there even her sister Michelle

"So you finally got past FCW?" Asked Michelle as she glared at Kirsten

"Yes I did." Said Kirsten as she glared at Michelle "And if you ask No I'm not on Smackdown thank god for that."

"I was thinking the same thing." Said Michelle as she left the locker room

"You know Michelle?" Asked a woman with blonde hair and a little pink in it

"She's my sister unfortunaly." Said Kirsten

"You're Kirsten McCool then right?" Asked the woman

"Yeah are you Natalya?" Asked Kirsten

"Yep." Said Natalya shaking Kirsten's hand "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Natalya." Said Kirsten shaking Natalya's hand

"Don't worry about Michelle she's mean to everyone." Said Natalya

"I can tell she started being mean to me a couple of years ago." Said Kirsten "We used to get along so well."

"I'm sorry Kirsten." Said Natalya "You'll make some friends here."

"I hope so I hope they don't think I'm like Michelle." Said Kirsten

"I don't think that." Said Natalya "I think you're pretty nice."

"Thanks' Natalya." Said Kirsten as she got ready for their match "Good Luck tonight."

"You too Kirsten." Said Natalya as Kirsten left and walked around till she bumped into someone

"I'm sorry." Said Kirsten feeling bad

"Its ok don't worry about it." Said the guy nicely picking up his stuff

"Did anything break?" Asked Kirsten starting to worry

"Doesn't look like it." Said the guy as he looked at Kirsten "Hey you're the new Diva right?"

"Yeah I'm Kirsten." Said Kirsten introducing herself

"I'm Jay nice to meet you Kirsten." Said Jay shaking her hand

"Nice to meet you too Jay." Said Kirsten shaking his hand "You're one of my tag team partners right?"

"Yep." Said Jay "Hey you look like someone around here."

"Well I'm Michelle's younger sister." Said Kirsten quickly turning from Jay

"Hey why did you turn away?" Asked Jay

"Wait you don't hate me because I'm Michelle's sister?" Asked Kirsten nervously

"Of course not." Said Jay "I can tell you're nothing like Michelle."

"Thank you Jay." Said Kirsten "Well I'll see you out there."

"Ok Kirsten." Said Jay as he walked away

Later that night it was Kirsten, Jay, and Tommy Vs. The Hart Dynasty. The Hart Dynasty's theme played and they came out

"The Following 6 person Tag team Match is Scheduled for one fall on their way to the Ring. David Hart Smith, Tyson Kidd, and Natalya the Hart Dynasty!"

Then Natalya got on the ropes and David and Tyson got in the ring then she got in the ring with them. Then _Whispers in the Dark _by _Skillet _Played and Kirsten came out

"And their opponents first from Palatka, Florida Kirsten McCool!"

Kirsten was wearing a Hickup Taped Kitty Grey V-neck Tee, a Grey Black and Silver Ruffle Skirt, and a Pair of Converse All Star Grey and Studs Low Tops. When Kirsten came out she started Slapping hands with the Fans then Tommy's theme played and he came out and he and Kirsten hugged then Jay's theme played and he came out and hi fived both Tommy and Kirsten and they got in the ring and the Match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

As soon as Natalya was down, Kirsten went up on the top rope and did a 450 splash on Natalya and got the three count and her theme started playing

"Here are you're winners Christian, Tommy Dreamer, and Kirsten McCool!"

Then Jay and Tommy went in to raise her hands and she hugged each one of them then someone attacked Jay and Tommy went to attack the guy.

"Are you ok?" Asked Kirsten as soon as the three of the them got to the back

"I will be." Said Jay holding his head

"Who was that?" Asked Kirsten

"Jack Swagger I'm challenging him for the ECW Championship." Said Jay "I'll get him back for attacking me."

"Just be careful ok." Said Kirsten

"Well now we only known each other for about 45 minutes and already you start to worry about me." Jay Smiled "If I would have known you like me."

"What?" Asked Kirsten as she blushed "I only met you and I feel like we're friends already and I worry about my friends."

"Calm down Kirsten I was joking." Laughed Jay "But you already consider me a friend?"

"Of course." Said Kirsten "You're a nice enough guy to be friends with."

"Thank you Kirsten." Said Jay "I think we can be good friends."

"Thank you Jay." Said Kirsten "I'll see you guys later."

"Ok Kirsten." Said Jay as Kirsten walked off

"You like her don't you?" Asked Tommy

"Only as a friend." Said Jay

"Come on man you have to find someone sooner or later." Said Tommy

"After a couple of failed relationships and a failed marriage no thank you I don't want my heart broken again." Said Jay

"Kirsten might not be like the other's Jay." Said Tommy

"I don't know but I can't date her Tommy I'm scared to get hurt again." Said Jay sadly

_Me: Well well well Christian is Scared to take a Chance with Kirsten_

_Christian Muse: Awwwwwww_

_Me: But you will be with her soon :D _

_Christian Muse: Yes!_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back after all the personal problems I had today I still mananged to make another chapter anyway I would like to think WWEBigzetFan for reviewing the last Chapter you Rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D and BTW Haylie and Tori belong to WWEBigzetFan I only own Carrie, Ally, Kayla and Kirsten_

Chapter 2

It was Raw and all the Diva's from all three brands were going to be on there for a battle royal to see who will challenge Melina for the Diva's Championship as Kirsten was in the locker room getting ready someone walked in.

"Hey you're that Diva who beat Natalya on ECW right?" Asked the woman

"Yeah I'm Kirsten." Said Kirsten

"I'm Barbie but call me Kelly." Said Kelly shaking Kirsten's hand

"Nice to meet you Kelly." Said Kirsten shaking Kelly's hand

"Same here Kirsten." Said Kelly "So excited about the battle royal?"

"I am but I know I'm not going to win." Kirsten said sadly

"You don't know that for sure." Said Kelly "You beat Natalya last Tuesday."

"I know I think that was luck though." Said Kirsten

"Doing that Amazing 450 splash on Natalya was not luck it was skill." Said another Diva with Brown hair and tanned Skin

"Well I was training in FCW to be a high flyer." Said Kirsten

"I think you were born to be one." Said the Woman "By the way I'm Kayla Batista the GM of Raw."

"I'm Kirsten McCool." Said Kirsten shaking Kayla's hand

"Nice to meet you Kirsten." Said Kayla "I like you already but not your sister."

"I don't blame you she's a bitch." Said Kirsten "Hey speaking of siblings are you…?"

"Yep Dave is my older brother." Said Kayla "Thank god he's not like Michelle. He's on Smackdown so you can talk to him sometime."

"Ok thank you Kayla." Said Kirsten

"Don't mention it." Smiled Kayla "Good luck in the Battle Royal tonight I'm rooting for you."

"Thanks Kayla." Said Kirsten as Kayla walked out

"See you should try to win now you have our GM Cheering you on right now." Smiled Kelly

"I'll try." Said Kirsten "Tell me what kind of Diva's are on Raw?"

"Well there is Carrie Wilson for one she is the toughest Diva on here." Said Kelly

"She's the first Diva to hold the WWE Championship right?" Asked Kirsten

"That and the Current US Champion." Said Kelly "But she haven't been happy for the past few months."

"How come?" Asked Kirsten

"We don't know." Said Kelly "but whatever she does I'll support her. She's one of the Realist people back here."

"Alright." Said Kirsten

"Next is Ally Copeland she's Edge's sister and she's best friends with Melina." Said Kelly "But don't worry stay off her bad side she's a pretty cool person."

"That's good." Said Kirsten

"Next person is Tori Brooks she is one of the biggest bitches on Raw ever." Said Kelly

"Let me guess Phil's sister?" Asked Kirsten

"Yep." Said Kelly "Avoid her completely."

"I'll do that." Said Kelly

"Last there is Haylie Trudel the second strongest diva on Raw." Said Kelly "Not as strong as Carrie but still strong she's nice but still watch out for her in the ring ok."

"That I'll do." Said Kirsten "So tell me Kelly how are you in the ring?"

"I'm average." Said Kelly "Good but not that good."

"That's still good." Said Kirsten as she smiled at Kelly "Good luck tonight."

"Thanks you too." Said Kelly as she smiled at Kirsten

Later that night it was the Diva's Battle Royal and _In the End _by _Linkin Park_ Played and Carrie was the first one out

"The Following contest is a Diva's Battle Royal first from Sacramento, California she is the WWE United State's Champion. Carrie Wilson!"

Carrie was wearing an Aero Striped Basic Cami in Blue, Curvy Dark Wash Skinny Jeans, and a Pair of Aero, Solid Canvas Sneakers. When Carrie got in the Ring she posed with the US Title belt, Then _Before I Forget _by _Slipknot _Started Playing and Ally came out.

"Next from Toronto, Ontario Canada. Ally!"

Ally was wearing a Grey Black Lace Overlay Tank, A black Bustle Zipper Skirt, and a pair of Wanted Ankle Stud Strap Booties. When Ally got in the Ring she went on the Ropes and Posed for the fans. Then _Buttons _by _The Pussycat Dolls _played and Tori came out

"Next from Chicago, Illinois Tori Brooks."

Tori was wearing an AE V-neck Favorite Tee T, a pair of Light Vintage Repair Skinny Jeans, and a pair of PUMA Speeder Sneakers. When Tori got in the Ring she did a sexy pose and the fans booed. Then _Low _by _Flo Rida _played and Haylie came out

"Next from Long Island, New York. Haylie Trudel!"

Haylie was wearing a Light Green Tank top, a pair of Dark Blue Viper Fit Jeans, and a pair of Converse All Star Green Nylon High Tops. When Haylie got in the ring she did the Piece sign for the fans. Then _Whispers in the Dark _by _Skillet _Played and Kirsten came out

"Next from Palatka, Florida Kirsten McCool."

Kirsten was wearing a Hickup Panda Voodoo Grey Tee, Tyte Grey Wash Side Zip Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Converse All Star Grey and Purple Slouchy High Tops. When Kirsten went out she slapped the hands on the fans and got in the ring and the other Diva's who were in the battle royal came out and the Match Started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When it was down to Haylie Ally and Kirsten, Ally and Kirsten double teamed on Haylie and eliminated her then when Kirsten was leaning on the ropes Ally went over and tried to spear her but Kirsten went and pulled on the ropes when Ally almost eliminated Kirsten then Ally fell over and Kirsten won and her theme played

"Here is your winner Kirsten McCool."

Then Kirsten celebrated in the ring then Melina's music played and Melina came out with the Diva's title and went in the ring and her and Kirsten had a stare down and Melina held out her hand and at first Kirsten hesitated then Kirsten shook it and Melina raised it and the two celebrated.

"That was great Kirsten." Said Melina excitedly as her and Kirsten were backstage

"You really think so?" Asked Kirsten

"Of course I do." Said Melina "You have potential to be a top Diva here in the WWE."

"You think so?" Asked Kirsten

"I know so." Said Melina

_Me: How was that guys?_

_Christian Muse: I wasen't in this chapter_

_Me: You will be next chapter_

_Christian Muse: :D :D :D_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with another chapter for this story and sorry I took so long I had school which suck. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigzetFan for Reviewing the last Chapter You Rule :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 3

"Kirsten I can't believe you won that battle royal." Said Tiffany excitedly as her and Kirsten were in her office

"Thank you Tiffany." Said Kirsten "I'll do my best to bring the Diva's championship over here on ECW."

"That's good." Said Tiffany "We need to make the Diva's big here on ECW like Raw and Smackdown."

"I agree honestly Vince just wants the Diva's on ECW to be Arm Candy." Said Kirsten

"I agree." Said Tiffany "I bet you can change that."

"I've only been here for about a week and already people expect big things out of me." Said Kirsten

"Winning a six person tag match and a battle royal? Of course they do Kirsten!" Said Tiffany

"Thank you Tiffany." Said Kirsten "I'll be sure to not let everyone down."

"You won't Kirsten." Said Tiffany "If you don't win the Diva's championship the first time it's ok."

"Thank you Tiffany." Said Kirsten "So what do you want me to do tonight?"

"Go out and say how proud of you to be the number one contender for the Diva's championship then Natalya comes out saying you don't deserve it which is leading to a match putting up your number one contenders spot on the line which you will win." Said Tiffany

"Ok Tiffany." Said Kirsten happily "I'll see you later."

"Ok Kirsten." Said Tiffany as Kirsten left

"I can't believe all of this is happening to me already." Said Kirsten as she bumped into someone "I'm sorry."

"It's ok Kirsten." Said Jay as he got up "We have got to stop meeting like this."

"I agree." Said Kirsten "I'm really sorry Jay."

"Don't worry about it Kirsten." Said Jay "I'm ok so don't worry about it."

"Ok." Said Kirsten

"So congratulations on becoming the number one contender for the diva's championship." Said Jay

"Thank you." Said Kirsten "I can't believe all of this is happening to me it's only my second week here."

"Well you have the skills to be a top diva." Said Jay

"You really think so?" Asked Kirsten

"I know so." Said Jay

"Thank you Jay." Said Kirsten "So do you have a match tonight?"

"Against Zack Ryder." Said Jay "You?"

"I have one against Natalya." Said Kirsten

"I hope you win yours tonight." Said Jay

"You too Jay." Said Kirsten as she walked off

"So going to tell her you like her yet?" Asked Tommy as he walked up and put his hand on Jay's shoulder

"I only like her as a friend." Jay lied

"Uh huh sure you do." Said Tommy as he laughed a bit

"I don't want to get hurt again ok Tommy." Said Jay

"I'm sure Kirsten won't hurt you." Said Tommy "Just ask her out I know you want to."

"No I don't." Said Jay as he walked away

Later ECW was on and _Whispers in the Dark _by _Skillet _Played and Kirsten came out

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the number 1 contender for the Diva's championship Kirsten McCool."

Kirsten was wearing a So So Happy Ozzie Happy Thoughts Tee, Dark Kiss Blue Dirty Rinsed Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Converse All Star Red Low Tops. When Kirsten came out she slapped hands with the fans and got in the ring and got a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is an honor to be the number one contender for the Diva's championship." Said Kirsten excitedly and the crowd cheered "I swear when I win the Diva's championship I will bring it over here to ECW with Pride and…" Then she got cut off by the Hart Dynasty's theme and Natalya came out.

"You being the number one contender for the WWE Diva's Champion?" Natalya asked as she walked up to the ring "Are you kidding me? You just got here and you're getting a shot?"

"You know Natalya the Reason I'm getting a shot because I DISURVE it unlike you." Said Kirsten and the crowd cheered

"Well maybe the fans will see soon that beating me and you getting a shot at the title is nothing but a Fluke." Said Natalya

"Maybe it is maybe it isn't but only one way to find out I challenge you to a match tonight!" Said Kirsten "I win next week you have to admit that all my victories so far were not flukes. You win I'll admit that they were and you get my number one contenders spot at the Diva's title."

"See you tonight." Said Natalya as they had a stare down then they went backstage

"That was great Kirsten." Said Natalya as soon as they got backstage "You Also got some serious promo skills."

"Thank you Natalya." Said Kirsten as they got to the Diva's locker room "I can't wait for our match tonight."

"Same here Kirsten." Said Natalya

"Your wins were a fluke Kirsten." Said Michelle as Kirsten and Natalya walked in "Always have been always will be."

"Why do you treat your sister like trash Michelle?" Asked Natalya getting mad at Michelle

"Because that's all she is." Said Michelle acting like a spoiled brat

"Look bitch my wins were not fluke's ok they were with skill." Said Kirsten getting in Michelle's face "And honestly I think your jealous of me because I'm getting a title shot already and you had to wait a couple of years to get yours."

"Don't you dare get in my face!" Said Michelle as she pushed Kirsten and she left and Kirsten used all of her will power not to hit her

"I can't believe her." Said Natalya getting madder at Michelle "Kirsten you should have hit her."

"I wanted to but she's not worth it." Said Kirsten "She's just scum that happens to be my older sister."

"But still you're her younger sister she should be a little nicer to you." Said Natalya

"She was till she started dating Mark." Said Kirsten "The minute she started dating him the minute she was a bitch to everyone but our family then they started saying how I was a mistake and that Michelle was better than me."

"Kirsten I am so sorry." Said Natalya as she hugged her

"It's ok Natalya I'll live somehow." Said Kirsten as she hugged back and saw that Jay's match was on "I seriously hope he wins."

"You like him don't you?" Asked Natalya

"Just as a friend." Said Kirsten as she blushed a bit

"You're blushing." Said Natalya happily

"Ok I like him ok." Said Kirsten "I doubt he likes me back."

"I'm sure he does but he's not letting himself admit it." Said Natalya

"Why not?" Asked Kirsten

"Simple he's been hurt so many times." Said Natalya "By his ex wife and by the woman that he's dated."

"Why would they hurt him?" Asked Kirsten "He a sweet guy."

"I don't know but ever since his last relationship he's been on guard and not letting himself get close to anyone." Said Natalya

"I'm sure he'll find someone that won't hurt him." Said Kirsten as she saw the TV Screen "Yes he won!"

"_I bet that someone will be you." _Natalya thought

Later that night it was Natalya vs. Kirsten and The Hart Dynasty's theme played and she came out first

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Calgary, Alberta Canada Natalya!"

When Natalya got in the ring she posed and Kirsten's theme played and she came out

"And Her Opponent from Palatka, Florida Kirsten McCool."

Kirsten was wearing a Tripp White Zip Stud Chain Halter Corset Vest, a White and Black Lace Print Skirt, and a pair of Silver Ruffle Wedge heels. When she got in the ring she and Natalya had a Stare down and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Kirsten had Natalya in position she went up on the top rope and did what she like to call The Angel of Pain on Natalya and got the three count and got the win.

"Here is your winner Kirsten McCool!"

When Kirsten got up the Ref raised her hand and she went up on the top rope and posed for the fans.

_Me: Kirsten does have some skill :D :D_

_Christian Muse: When do I let my guard down around her?_

_Me: Soon Jay soon_

_Christian Muse: Ok_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey Guys I'm back with another chapter and thinks to school Updates are slow which sucks :'( Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan for reviewig the last chapter You Rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 4

It was time for the Smackdown tapings and Kirsten was going to be in a six Diva tag team match teaming up with Gail and Eve to take on Natalya Maryse and Michelle.

"Nervous being on Smackdown tonight?" Asked Natalya as her and Kirsten were in the Diva's locker room

"A little." Said Kirsten "It's been a big week for me."

"I know right it must be exciting for you." Asked Natalya

"Believe me it is." Said Kirsten "But I'm glad it's happening."

"Even though you don't deserve it?" Asked Michelle as she walked in

"Don't start Michelle at least Kirsten doesn't have to screw a top star to get where she is right now." Said Natalya getting in Michelle's face

"What I do is none of your business Natalya I'm just telling my sister that what's happening to her she doesn't deserve." Said Michelle "It's called tough love."

"Tell me Michelle you say all those things to Kirsten because you care about her?" Asked a guy as he walked in "If that's true I would be telling Kayla she doesn't deserve to be the Raw GM."

"She doesn't Dave you know that." Said Michelle

"You and I both know she does Michelle and you're jealous because unlike you she has power." Said Dave "And unlike you using Mark and I know you are Kayla doesn't use Randy to get to the top."

"Who do you think you are telling me what I do in my relationship?" Asked Michelle rudely

"Because what I'm saying is the truth and we both know that." Said Dave as he smirked and Michelle got mad and left "Sorry you have to deal with her Kirsten."

"It's ok and it's nice to meet you Dave." Said Kirsten shaking his hand

"Nice to meet you too Kirsten." Said Dave shaking her hand "My Sister Kayla told me all about you, she thinks you'll be a top Diva here soon."

"Everyone thinks that I'm just a rookie." Said Kirsten

"I was too then in a couple of years I made it to the top." Said Dave

"You had help from Ric and Paul." Said Kirsten "I'm doing this by myself."

"You have Natalya helping you and so is my sister." Said Dave "She's trying to get you to come over to Raw."

"Tiffany won't hand me over that easily." Laughed Kirsten

"Kayla won't give up without a fight." Said Dave "She's been trying to get me back on Raw."

"Why won't you?" Asked Kirsten

"I like it over here on Smackdown." Said Dave "I'll only go back over to Raw if Vince or Kayla drag me over there."

"Ok." Laughed Kirsten "Nice meeting you Dave."

"Same here Kirsten if you need anyone to talk to let me know ok." Smiled Dave

"There's always me you know." Said another guy coming in "My brother likes her."

"Aren't you and Jay step brothers?" Dave asked

"Same thing." Said the guy then he walked over to Kirsten "I'm Adam Jay's _Step _brother."

"I'm Kirsten nice to meet you." Said Kirsten "I see you're really cocky and that's not just your character."

"Thanks' a lot Dave she thinks I'm an asshole." Pouted Adam

"I never said you were an asshole." Said Kirsten "But you are funny."

"Thanks' Kirsten." Said Adam

"Kirsten watch out for this one." Laughed Dave "He's a player."

"Am not she's almost taken." Said Adam

"Almost taken?" Asked Dave

"Jay likes her but refuses to go out with her because he doesn't want to get hurt." Said Adam

"But that didn't stop you from stealing girlfriends before." Said Dave

"Hey Amy came on to me ok." Said Adam defending himself

"Sure she did." Said Dave as he rolled his eyes and walked out "See you later Kirsten."

"Where are you going?" Asked Adam "I'll talk to you later Kirsten." Then he went and followed Dave

"That was weird." Said Kirsten

"I agree." Said Natalya

"But I think Jay really does like me." Said Kirsten "But I know he doesn't want to be with me because he's scared to get hurt."

"He'll come around Kirsten they always do but let him make the first move ok." Said Natalya

"I will." Said Kirsten "Thanks' Natalya."

"Don't mention it." Smiled Natalya

Later that night it was the 6 Diva tag team match and Michelle's theme and Her, Maryse, and Natalya came out.

"The Following 6 Diva tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of Michelle McCool, Maryse, and Natalya!"

When the three got in the ring they posed and _Whispers in the Dark _by _Skillet _played and Kirsten, Gail and Eve came out.

"And Their Opponents the team of Kirsten McCool, Gail Kim, and Eve Torres!"

Kirsten was wearing a Ninja Cat Tee, Dark Blue Basic Straight Leg Jeans, and a pair of Converse All Star Cute Skull low tops. When Kirsten, Gail, and Eve came out Kirsten and Eve were slapping hands with the fans and got in the ring and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Michelle was down and Eve and Gail were fighting Maryse and Natalya outside the ring Kirsten went up and did the Angel of Pain on Michelle and boy it felt good. Then Kirsten got the pin on Michelle and won.

"Here are your winners Gail Kim, Eve Torres, and Kirsten McCool."

Then Kirsten's theme played and Gail and Eve went to celebrate with Kirsten.

"You so deserve that shot at the Diva's championship." Said Eve as they got backstage

"You guys really think so?" Asked Kirsten "Because I'm just a rookie."

"A rookie who just beat Michelle." Said Gail

"Well it did feel good to do the Angel of Pain on her." Said Kirsten

"I bet it did." Said Gail

_Me: I bet it felt good for Kirsten to do her finisher on Michelle as well :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: I'm back guys and sorry for taking so long but School is getting really hard but I'll try to update all of my stories when I can. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan for reviewing the last chapter You Rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 5

"Hey Tiffany what am I going to do tonight?" Asked Kirsten as soon as she got in Tiffany's office

"Basically a Match with Rosa." Said Tiffany "Oh and I heard that a certain Raw GM wants you on her show. You can tell her I'm not giving you up that easily."

"That's good I like being here on ECW." Said Kirsten "And when I become the Diva's Champion I will bring the title over to ECW."

"That's what I expect to hear." Said Tiffany happily "I'm glad I signed you before Kayla or Teddy."

"I'm glad you did Tiffany." Said Kirsten "I got to get ready for my match."

"Ok." Said Tiffany as Kirsten left

When Kirsten almost got to the Diva's locker room she saw Jay

"Hey Jay!" Said Kirsten as she ran over to him

"What no bumping in to me? I was looking forward to that." Joked Jay

"Yeah but if we did bump into each other week in and week out one of us could possibly be injured." Said Kirsten

"That is true." Said Jay "So what's up?"

"Nothing much got a match against Rosa tonight." Said Kirsten

"Hey want me to be your back up?" Asked Jay

"What do you mean?" Asked Kirsten

"She's dating Zack on screen so if he goes out to ringside with her I was wondering if I could go to ringside with you." Jay said

"I would love you too." Smiled Kirsten

"I'll see you in a few then?" Jay asked

"You bet." Said Kirsten as she went to the women's locker room

"You know maybe she won't break my heart." Jay said to himself then he started fighting with himself "No Jay no more dating she will break your heart. But then again she doesn't seem like the type to hurt anyone. Damn it what should I do?"

"Ask her out." Tommy said walking up to Jay "You know you want to."

"Ok I will alright!" Said Jay "Just let me ask her out when I want to ok."

"Ok but it better be soon." Said Tommy

"It will be ok!" Said Jay getting annoyed with Tommy

"Kirsten!" Natalya said happily when Kirsten walked in the Diva's locker room "How are you this week girl?"

"I'm great and you Natalie?" Asked Kirsten

"I'm great." Said Natalya happily "I heard you got a match against Rosa this week."

"I do." Said Kirsten "So how is she in the ring?"

"She's ok but almost a rookie like you." Said Natalya "Although I wouldn't call you a rookie."

"But I am Natalie." Pouted Kirsten

"Are you the new Diva here?" Asked a woman

"Yeah I'm Kirsten McCool." Said Kirsten

"Great just what we need _Another _McCool." Said the woman "You know your sister has caused enough trouble around here already we don't need her clone."

"Rosa Kirsten isn't like Michelle." Said Natalya "She's nicer than Michelle. Hell Michelle is even mean to her."

"I refuse to believe that." Said Rosa "Whoever is related to Michelle is just like her I know they are."

"But Kirsten_ isn't _Like Michelle." Said Natalya

"Whatever." Said Rosa as she left

"Forgive her Kirsten." Said Natalya "Michelle was mean to her so many times."

"I can't believe her." Said Kirsten "I'll just prove that I'm not like Michelle."

"Good Luck Kirsten." Said Natalya

"Thank you Natalya." Said Kirsten as she got ready for her match against Rosa "See you later."

"Ok Kirsten." Said Natalya as Kirsten left

"Wow Kirsten you look great." Said Jay as Kirsten met him at the gorilla position

"Thank you Jay." Said Kirsten as she blushed

"Don't mention it Kirsten." Said Jay as Rosa and Zack were in the ring "Ready?"

"You bet." Said Kirsten as _Whispers in the Dark _Started to play and her and Jay walked to the ring

"And Her Opponent being accompanied to the ring by Christian from Palatka, Florida Kirsten McCool!"

Kirsten was wearing a Black Pink and Blue Foil Wing Top, Tripp Blue Pull-On Ultra Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Converse All Star Rock N' Roll Printed Low Tops. When Kirsten got in the Ring she posed for the Fans then The match Started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Kirsten got on the top rope she tried to go for the Angel of Pain but Zack tried to knock her down but Jay started fighting with Zack and Rosa knocked down Kirsten off the top rope but when she tried to pin her Kirsten flipped Rosa over and put her in a submission where she's doing both the Cross face and a Reverse Figure Four and Rosa tapped out and won

"Here is your winner Kirsten McCool!"

Then Jay went in the ring and raised Kirsten's hand and hugged her and she hugged back then they went to the back

"How did you come up with that submission Kirsten?" Asked Jay as soon as they got to the back

"I don't know I just came up with it at the last minute." Said Kirsten

"Well at least you have a submission in your move set now." Said Jay

"Yep." Said Kirsten happily as she saw Rosa and ran to her "Rosa did I hurt you too bad?"

"Why does it matter McCool?" Rosa asked Rudely

"I was just asking." Said Kirsten

"Yeah she was just asking." Said Michelle as she walked up to them "Then again you're both losers."

"Back off Michelle!" Said Kirsten

"Why because you're a loser?" Asked Michelle and Kirsten just slapped her

"I had enough of you Michelle!" Said Kirsten as she ran off and Rosa followed

"Kirsten are you ok?" Asked Rosa feeling bad how she treated her

"Yeah." Said Kirsten "But I hate her so bad!"

"I'm sorry Kirsten." Said Rosa as she hugged her "For everything."

"It's ok Rosa." Said Kirsten as she hugged her back

_Me: Rosa and Kirsten are now Friends Yay :D :D Thanks Michelle :D :D Read and Review everyone :D :D :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: I'm back and sorry I took so long guys school and Bad headaches over the weekend. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan for Reviewing the Last Chapter You Rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D :D_

Chapter 6

It was the next week on ECW and Kirsten was going to be in a triple threat Divas submission match against Natalya and Michelle

"Why did Tiffany and Teddy agree to this match?" Asked Kirsten as she got ready for her match

"I don't know I would help you with Michelle but I'm also a heel so I_ have _to help her take you out and I already feel bad." Said Natalya

"It's not your fault Natalya." Said Kirsten "Blame Creative."

"Believe me I am." Said Natalya "I cannot wait to turn face."

"Knowing Vince and Creative they won't let that happen anytime soon." Said Kirsten

"I know and that sucks." Pouted Natalya

"I know you would do so much better as a face." Said Kirsten

"Thanks Kirsten." Smiled Natalya "Oh Did Jay make a move yet?"

"Not yet but we've been hanging out lately." Said Kirsten "He even offered to go out to ringside to be my back up."

"He's taking it slow when it comes to asking you out I can tell." Said Natalya "He wants to but something is stopping him."

"Probably his past." Said Kirsten "I understand though when he does ask me out it'll be on his time and when he wants to."

"Which will be soon because I know the guy if he likes someone for too long he'll make a move." Said Natalya "And I can tell the guy really likes you."

"You really think so?" Asked Kirsten

"I know so." Said Natalya

"Hey man make a move yet?" Asked Tommy as he saw Jay lace up his boots

"Not yet." Said Jay "But if this will make you happy Kirsten and I have been hanging out lately."

"That's a start." Smiled Tommy

"Yeah but like I said when and if I ask out Kirsten it'll be on _my _time got it Dreamer?" Asked Jay

"Ok I get it." Said Tommy "You don't have to be so mean."

"Sorry Tommy I'm just...just…just"

"In Love?" Tommy asked

"Yes." Said Jay "But I'm scared to get hurt Tommy."

"Kirsten will never hurt you Jay." Said Tommy

"You don't know that." Said Jay

"I think I do." Said Tommy as he walked away

"_I hope you do Tommy." _Thought Jay as he got ready for his match

Then it was Time for the Triple Threat Divas Submission match and Michelle's theme played and she came out first

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Palatka, Florida Michelle McCool!"

When Michelle got in the ring she posed and the Hart Dynasty's theme played and Natalya came out

"And her Opponent first from Calgary, Alberta, Canada Natalya!"

When Natalya got in the ring she gave a cold look to Michelle then _Whispers In The Dark _by _Skillet _played and Kirsten came out

"And their opponent from Palatka, Florida Kirsten McCool!"

Kirsten was wearing a Born Famous Couture Purple and Black Triangle Stud Tank, Tripp Purple Rocker Capris, and a pair of Punkrose Purple Text Speak Lace-Up Sneakers. When she got in the ring she posed for the fans then the Match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Michelle knocked Natalya out of the ring Kirsten snuck up behind her and did her Submission finisher Star Breaker and Michelle tapped and Kirsten won

"Here is your winner Kirsten McCool!"

Then Kirsten went on the top rope and posed for the fans then Michelle snuck up and knocked her from the top rope and stared attacking her till she was out then Michelle went to the back

In what seemed like a few hours Kirsten woke up in the trainer's room

"What happened?" Kirsten asked as she sat up

"Michelle attacked you." Said Jay

"That bitch." Growled Kirsten "Wait Jay why are you here?"

"I wanted to see if you were ok." Said Jay

"You're sweet." Said Kirsten "I'll be fine I just want to kill Michelle."

"Knowing Tiffany she'll make that match next week." Said Jay

"You're right." Said Kirsten "My back hurts."

"Want me to take you back to the hotel?" Asked Jay

"You don't have to." Said Kirsten

"I insist." Said Jay

"Well ok." Said Kirsten as she got up and almost fell over but Jay caught her

"Are you ok?" Asked Jay

"I will be." Smiled Kirsten "Thanks Jay."

"Don't mention it." Said Jay as they got ready to go and went to the hotel

When they got back to the hotel Jay helped Kirsten to her room and when they got in there Kirsten automatically laid down on the bed

"Finally it feels good to lay down on something soft." Said Kirsten as she spread out on the bed

"Is your back going to be ok?" Asked Jay

"I just need to lay down for the rest of the night." Said Kirsten "Now to get in my PJ's." Then she tried to get up but failed

"Here let me help." Said Jay as he helped Kirsten up

"Thank you Jay." Smiled Kirsten as she went in the bathroom and put on her PJ's which was a Poizen BBK Zombie Kitty T-shirt in extra size and a pair of Black and Pink Plaid Cotton Girl Boxers. When Kirsten got out of the bathroom she went and sat on the bed

"Your family made you a dark person to like Zombie Kitty's didn't they?" Joked Jay

"Nah I was like this since I was a teen." Smiled Kirsten "I think my family likes Michelle better than me because she's a prep." Said Kirsten

"Then your family is geeks then because I think you're the cool one out of you and Michelle." Smiled Jay

"You think so?" Asked Kirsten

"I know so." Said Jay then Kirsten fell on the bed and took Jay with her "Hey."

"You were by me so it's only fair." Laughed Kirsten

"You're Evil!" Said Jay

"Proud of it." Said Kirsten "Hey want to stay the night?"

"I don't know…" Said Jay "Well it is late so...I can."

"Ok." Smiled Kirsten as her and Jay moved up to the pillows "Thank you."

"For what?" Asked Jay

"For being a good friend." Smiled Kirsten as she slowly fell asleep and Jay pulled her close to him

"_Maybe I can take a chance with her and not get hurt." _Thought Jay as he fell asleep with Kirsten in his arms

_Me: Yay some hints of Jay/Kirsten :D :D_

_Christian Muse: Finally! :D :D_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D :D_


End file.
